fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lavora
Lavora is one of Bowser's Koopalings, and probably the eldest of them all, even older than Ludwig. She has interest in rock music, and is sometimes quite the prankster. For some reason, she's sometimes considered attractive amongst a few of the Koopas in the Koopa Troop. She neglects these fans and doesn't consider them to be important. Personality Lavora has a passion for rock and punk music. As such, she makes rock music as a hobby and even makes up her own songs. She cares very much about her hair, just like Larry and Iggy. Lavora is also very loyal to her father Bowser. Sometimes, she also likes playing some pranks and tricks with some of her siblings. Surprisingly, she can act as a mentor to her younger siblings that have an interest in one of her hobbies (e.g. she respectfully teaches Dolly guitar lessons). However, Lavora is sometimes too full of herself, thinking she can leave many things to herself. Appearance Lavora is one of the tallest of all Koopalings, as she is also older. She has gold, rough hair and a red, spiky shell, with lavender-colored rings for the spikes. She has a red-colored head, red eyes and a lavender bow, wrapped on her tail. Her eyebrow is surprisingly similar to Bowser Jr.'s eyebrows, and the horn on her head looks like one of Bowser's. Abilities Just like her father, she can breath fire. She can also climb on walls and jump on the victim. She is also a great guitarist, and is able to make up her own songs on her electric guitar. She can also create False Notes when one of her guitars is enchanted by Kamek's magic. Relationships with Other Characters Koopalings In overall, she is fond of almost all of her siblings. Several of them like Lavora as a big sister as well. *Ludwig - Lavora respects Ludwig as one of the leaders of the Koopalings and often devise plans with him. However, their chemistry is lowered to neutral due to their different tastes of music. *Lemmy - Lavora thinks Lemmy being crazy is just plain awesome, especially since Lemmy is one of the smallest of the Koopalings. Lemmy doesn't have a real opinion on Lavora but likes her music. *Roy - Lavora and Roy are great buddies, considering tricks and pranks. However, Roy is sometimes too rough to the small kids, what Lavora doesn't really like about him. Roy doesn't care about this. *Iggy - Lavora is fascinated by Iggy's constructions, but thinks Iggy is still kind of crazy. Iggy likes her attitude. *Wendy - Lavora and Wendy are a great musical duo. These two often hang around, talking about the stuff most teenage girls and female young adults talk about, aside from music. *Morton - Lavora dislikes Morton for being very lazy, and being very, very uncouth, despite Morton being one of the strongest Koopalings, and also despite Lavora herself not being the most refined of the Koopalings as well. *Larry - Lavora and Larry get along as pranksters as well. Lavora likes him even more than she likes Roy. *Bowser Jr. - Lavora respects Bowser Jr. as much as she does to Bowser, but is more casual to him, since he's still a lot younger than Lavora is. Lavora likes to cooperate with him for several pranks as well. *Mortisha - Mortisha and Lavora get on very well, they play music together and sometimes play pranks on the other koopalings *Pyotr - She can't stand Pyotr due to him being mean to her, and she's sure Pyotr only does that since Lavora is female. They used to get along. *Ellen - They don't interact much with each other, but Ellen likes Lavora and usually visits her to search for comfort. *Dolly - Lavora and Dolly get along very well. Rumor goes that Bowser dumped Dolly, but Lavora brought her back home. Lavora teaches Dolly how to play the guitar and Dolly teaches Lavora how to cook. *Jackson - They get along well, but Lavora thinks he shouldn't boast too much. Jackson, on the other hand, was inspired by Lavora to become a rock star. *Harley - Lavora thinks it's unfair that Harley gets so well treated, that he even got his own minions. Other than that, they can get along. *Jacob - Lavora dislikes Jacob for the fact that Jacob actually supports her enemies. They don't see each other very much, however, and Lavora has no detailed opinion about him. *Dragonia - Lavora respects Dragonia for being so young, yet interested in books and magic. Dragonia respects Lavora too, but gets annoyed by her music sometimes, especially when she's reading. *Risen - Unlike Bowser, Lavora treats Risen very well, and are even best friends. They often pair together to prank more people and Risen enjoys her rock music. *Teddy E. Koopa - Lavora finds Teddy cool. *Tim - Lavora sometimes gets annoyed when Tim misunderstands rock music for actual rocks, but she respects him for saving Bowser. *Jinkesse - Lavora is one of the very few Koopalings Jinkesse doesn't feel superior to. Lavora thinks she's awesome, however. *Gyro - Although she still finds Gyro a bit weird due to his origin, Lavora get along with him very well, as both are fans of rock music and play well together. *Alex - Lavora thinks Alex's electric powers are very useful. She sometimes jokes Alex would be a great recharger. *Noah - Lavora doesn't have an opinion about Noah. *Joy C Koopa - Lavora stays away from Joy. *Snead J Koopa - Lavora find Snead a tad bit strange. *Poopbutt - Lavora leaves him alone due to the fact that he is made out of poop. Game Appearances ''New Super Mario Bros. Omega Lavora's debut is in ''New Super Mario Bros. Omega, where she was in the airships of World 8. The heroes were surprised, as they suspected Bowser Jr. instead of this never-seen-before Koopaling girl. ''Super Mario Star Journey Lavora appears as a boss in this game, appearing in the Mid-Boss course ''Lavora's Evil Theater, being the first boss holding a Super Key. She again makes Evil Notes, which this time must be sent back with Tuba Mario's Power. ''New Super Mario Bros. VR Lavora appears as a guest in New Super Mario Bros. VR with a small role, the host of the World 9 (Rainbow world) selection at the enemy zoo. Party Time! She is an unlockable playable character in Mario Enemy Party. She'll be unlocked when all the other Koopalings in that game have been played at least once. Trivia *Her name is based of the words ''Lava and Flora (a feminine name which is, awkwardly for the first word, also the Latin name for plants). *The fact that she likes rock music and makes it might be a possible reference to the fact that four of the seven original Koopalings are named after famous pop stars, with some of them singing for rock or punk bands. *Strangely, in Mario Enemy Party, her artwork removes the spiked wristband from her left wrist. *She was supposed to appear in the main game of Lets-a-go, Mario, but got scrapped at the last minute, along with Tim J. Koopa. **She was later added as a downloadable boss in the game. Gallery File:Lavora 3D.png|Lavora from The Koopalings Project by File:Lavora Koopa 2D Art.png|2D art from The Koopalings Project (By ) Lavoradfg.png|Lavora's finished sprite in Lets-a-go, Mario Lavora_Koopa_angry!!!.jpg|A drawing of Lavora Lavora with guitar.png|Lavora using her Guitar. LavoraKoopaAiva.png|Lavora by Aiva Clown Car Lavora Mystery Mushroom.png|Lavora Koopa in Super Mario Maker Phi. LavoraRedesign_by_MGX.png|An alternate design by . Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Survivor Fan Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Females Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario (series) Category:Children Category:Reptiles Category:Free to use Characters Category:Thundernauts Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Royalty Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Fan Characters Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fanon Koopalings